Quidditch Camp
by Jeremiah2006
Summary: AU of 4th year on. Harry is befriended by Victor Krum during the TWT and is invited to spend the summer at a Quidditch Camp in the good ol' US of A. Harry has the time of his life and starts on a new independent path.
1. Chapter 1

Quidditch Camp by Jeremiah2006

Summary: AU of 4th year on. Harry is befriended by Victor Krum during the TWT and is invited to spend the summer at a Quidditch Camp in the good ol' US of A. Harry has the time of his life and starts on a new independent path.

P.S. if there happens to be a sequel of Harry's fifth year it will also be AU. This summer will change Harry's out look on life, his personality, and attitude. He won't stand for all the manipulation in his life to continue. Also, because he was at camp all summer the dementor attack didn't happen. Umbitch might be the DADA prof. still but that is undecided at this point. If she is Harry will NOT be kicked off the Quidditch team.

Disclaimer: I don't own HP I am not JKR. I got this idea from two stories Summer of Independence by Redfrog and Time to live by Loralee. Both are fantastic stories and writers and can be found on my favorites list.

Prolog: 4th year

Victor Krum, superstar Quidditch player, was amazed at how well Harry Potter flew during the first task and wanted to see him fly more so he decided to see if Harry wanted to practice with him. Victor may still be in school and in the TWT but he still had to keep up with his training and it would be so much better if he had someone to train with and he thought Harry might be that someone.

After the hype from the first task had calmed down Victor approached Harry while he saw him down by the lake by himself. After an awkward conversation a training schedule was set up.

Victor had been correct about Harry being a great training partner. Harry pushed Victor to work hard and improve his game. Harry also learned an innumerable amount of tips and moves from Victor. Over the school year the two became friends and were able to talk to each other about things that they couldn't to their other friends. They talked about how their celebrity affected their lives, the good and the bad, knowing the other would understand what they were going through. Harry also opened up about his home life and how he wished that he wouldn't have to go back there every summer.

Victor having witnessed Harry's superb flying wanted to see is he could get Harry to go to Quidditch summer camp. He contacted the people running the camp to see what Harry would have to do to go, he himself was going to be an instructor at the camp and didn't know what the campers had to do to get in. An application packet was sent to him that he gave to Harry to fill out and was sent in. Harry didn't want to get his hopes up but when his acceptance came he was over the moon with excitement. After several hours of planning on how to get Harry to the camp it was decided that Victor would pick Harry up from Privet Drive a week into the summer vacation and take Harry to camp with him. Harry would be a week early for the campers but Victor assured him that it would be okay. What Harry didn't know was that there were several sessions of the camp, each was one or two weeks long and Victor had arranged for Harry to stay for the whole summer.

The Dursleys had been vicious in their treatment towards him for the week he had been there. They had locked him in Dudley's second bedroom for the week only letting him out to do chores and to use the bathroom once a day. He had not been given any food; he had relied on what he had stored in his trunk from the Hogwarts kitchens. The Dursleys had only feed him that morning and allowed him to take a shower because someone was coming to pick him up. Once he was dressed and packed he was unceremoniously shoved out the front door to wait outside. So, Harry found himself sitting on his trunk on the front lawn of number 4 Privet Drive waiting for Victor to arrive for the last two hours. He passed the time by reading a Quidditch strategy book Victor had given him to read. Harry was fascinated with the section on chasers. He found that it was like football (soccer) played in the air. Harry had been a very good football player in primary school. He was a very fast runner, having to deal with 'Harry Hunting' made him perfect for a sport that dealt with running and evading players on the other team. He also liked the fact that Dudley didn't play because he couldn't run. Harry found himself wishing that he could play chaser for the house team, he was a good seeker, but he got board most of the time with it, chasers on the other hand were constantly moving. Having really good chasers could also result in winning a game even if your team didn't catch the snitch, which he witnessed at the world cup the previous summer. Harry was so absorbed in his book and imagining being a chaser with Fred and Gorge using their triplet bond to make awesome moves that he didn't notice that Victor had arrived. It took Victor taking the book out of his hands and slamming it shut to wake Harry out of his daydream. With some well placed notice-me-not charms Victor had Harry's trunk shrunk and they portkeyed away without anyone the wiser.

The Order guards had not been assigned to watch Harry yet. When they did arrive Harry had been gone for a week. With the questioning of the pigs it was discovered that Harry had willingly left with a friend to go to camp for the summer. Dumbles was not happy at all, his plans for having Harry isolated for the summer were ruined. The twins thought Harry a prank mastermind for escaping. Harry was definitely deserving of their nick name for him 'Their Triplet'.


	2. Chapter 2

Quidditch Camp by Jeremiah2006

Disclaimer: I don't own HP I am not JKR. I got this idea from two stories Summer of Independence by Redfrog and Time to live by Loralee. Both are fantastic stories and writers and can be found on my favorites list.

AN: First of all sorry for the long wait for the update I had PMed both Redfrog and Loralee for permission to use their ideas. I have not received a reply from either so the above disclaimer will have to do.

Second thank you for all the reviews, many mentioned pairings and the nature of the relationship between Harry and Victor. For now the pairing is undecided. Harry and Victor have a brother/mentor bond for now. As I see it Harry is emotionally stunted due to his upbring, Victor is helping him come out of his shell and so are the Weasley twins. The camp will help also.

Chapter 1: Arrival to Camp (Located in the USA)

The portkey had them land in the front lawn of the main house. Harry having gone through the horrible experience at the TWT with his last portkey promptly fell to his knees and emptied his breakfast onto the lawn. When he was done he stayed there hugging himself and rocked back and forth with tears sliding down his face with a glazed look on his face. Victor was shocked to see Harry react this way and was at first bewildered as to why then he remembered what had happened. After banishing the mess he knelled down in front of Harry to get his attention. When he had it he pulled Harry into a hug and comforted him. After about five minutes Harry had calmed down and had composed himself; he pulled away from Victor giving him a sheepish smile and thanked him. Harry had been comforted by Victor before when he had broken down during their talks about his home life but he was still not use to someone being there for him. When they got up to go into the front office they saw the director waiting for them having witnessed the whole thing; he had been alerted by the portkey arrival alert charm. He wisely decided to ask Victor later about what had happened.

With a smile on his face the director greeted the duo, "Mr. Krum and Mr. Potter welcome to the Quicksilver Quidditch Camp, I am the director of the camp. My name is Austin Quicksilver but you can call me Aus, my family owns and runs this facility as you can tell by my name. If you follow me I'll show you to your rooms."

As Harry and Victor followed, Aus continued his welcome speech. "Victor these will be your rooms for the whole summer and Harry they will be yours between the different camps. During the camps you will stay in the cabins with the other campers. You of course can still visit here during those times but you should keep the visits to a minimum. We don't want the other campers complaining about you getting special privileges especially if you want to be treated like just a normal kid while you are here." They had arrived to the rooms then. Aus told them to settle in and then join him in his office, which had been pointed out to them on the way to the rooms, to go over the schedule for the summer.

The rooms were like a hotel suit. The door opened into a living room, kitchenette, and dinning room combo. There were three doors on the back wall; two were bedrooms, one a bathroom. They spent a half hour looking around and unpacking.

They were now in Aus's office. "Okay you two lets go over the general schedule for the summer, Harry's, and then Victor's. The schedule is as follows:

Week 1: Set-up for staff

Week 2: Youth Camp (Ages 12 to 17)

Week 3: Kids Camp (Ages 7 to 11)

Week 4: Seeker and Beater Camp

Week 5: Staff break and set-up

Week 6: Chaser and Keeper Camp

Week 7: Amateur Camp (Ages 18 and up)

Weeks 8 & 9: Pro Camp (Have to be on a pro team or

invited by a pro team)

Week 10: Clean-up

Harry you will be able to participate in the youth camp, the seeker camp and if you want the chaser camp. We'll see if you can help out with the kids' camp if you want to. The Pro camp is when the pro teams come here to train so it will be up to the pros and the coaches to determine if you can participate. I have here your camp pack which has schedules for all three camps that you can attend. There are team activities which you are required to attend and optional workshops and activities. This week you need to choose your optional workshops and activities that work around your team activities for at least the first camp. I would look at all three camps worth of optionals to decide when to do what so that you don't try to fit to much in the first camp when you could do some stuff at all three. You'll turn in the sign-up form on the first day of camp during registration with the rest of the campers. Now do you have any questions?"

"Yes. Can I use my wand here?"

"Yes why wouldn't you?"

"Well in England those who are under 17 can't use them out of school. There are monitoring charms on our wands that let the ministry know if we are using them. Although the charms don't work in an areas that are heavy with magic so the purebloods get to practice during the summer but those that live in muggle areas don't. I was just wondering if this place would block the monitoring charm."

"Well the laws here are different, all students are allowed to use their wands at home; they just aren't allowed to use them where muggles who don't already know about magic can see. May I see your wand to see what charms are on it?"

"Sure," Harry said as he handed over his wand. Aus checked and was shocked to see the charms that were on it.

"Well Harry, there is more than the ministry charm on here, there are two placed on here by Albus Dumbledore, one that lets him know when you use your wand and one that lets him know where you are at all times. The ministry charm will not work here because our wards will prevent that, as for the other two, I can put a block on those so they don't work. Our wards will prevent the location charm from working but if you leave here to go to one of our malls he will be able to find you. The other charm will work through our wards. The block will prevent the charms from working for the summer without him being the wiser. I will have to remove the block before you go back though."

"Could you please put the block on?"

"Yes." And so Aus put the block on and handed Harry his wand back.

"Thank you, Aus. You said there were malls here that I could go to. Do you think it could be arranged for me to go this week some time? I would like to get some clothes that fit me and I wanted to get contacts. Also is there a Gringots here because I need to get the money to not only to pay for my shopping trip but to pay for camp?"

"There is a mall that is equivalent to your Diagon Alley here that has a Gringots. I will arrange a day that you, Victor, and a camp councilor can go. I want a councilor to go just in case Victor needs to escape. In the camp pack is a list of the fees for being here. Also in the pack are the rules about what you are allowed to use your wand for, please read those first. Any other questions?"

"No I'm good."

"Okay then, you can go back to your room and go through your camp pack while I talk to Victor about his schedule and his duties here."

"Okay, great thanks, I'll see you two later, bye." With that Harry got up and left to go to his room.

After Harry left Victor explained to Aus about Harry's reaction to portkeys and then went over his schedule and duties.

The week passed quickly for Harry, he spent most of the week deciding on what he wanted to do during the camps, finished most of his homework, helping Victor set-up for camp, and spent one day shopping.

Two councilors went with Harry and Victor to go shopping. Harry was able to get his banking done quickly with a money pouch that was enchanted so that only he could get his money out of it and was connected to his vault so he didn't have to go to his vault each time he needed more money. Harry got a whole new wardrobe; new glasses and contacts; a new multi-compartment trunk; a new backpack; stocked up on parchment, quills, ink, and notebooks; a few books; and restocked his secret art supplies. He had to spill the beans so to speak about his hidden artistic talent with a promise to show his companions his sketch book. The two councilors were LJ and Sam, who became friends with Harry kind of like an older brother and sister for him, and they became friends with Victor also. The four of them took to hanging out together for the rest of the week during their down time and for the rest of summer too. The three were very impressed with Harry's art talent. Harry liked drawing many things but was the best at dragons and Quidditch. He would later be asked to design some logos for camp souvenirs.


	3. Chapter 3

Quidditch Camp by Jeremiah2006

Disclaimer: I don't own HP I am not JKR. I got this idea from two stories Summer of Independence by Redfrog and Time to live by Loralee. Both are fantastic stories and writers and can be found on my favorites list.

Chapter 2: Youth Camp Part 1

DAY 1

It was Sunday the first day of Youth Camp and Harry was up early, packed, and ready to head to check in for camp. With a see you later to Victor Harry headed out to the check-in area.

There were little neon orange flags that Harry suspected glowed in the dark stuck in the ground that led from the portkey zones to the check-in tent. Inside the tent were tables placed side by side to make one long one in the back of the tent where the check-in staff was seated behind. Hanging from the top of the tent above each staff member were letters, Harry found the P-R sign and walked up to the table.

The woman there greeted Harry, "Welcome to camp, what is your name?"

"Harry Potter ma'am"

"Okay I have you here; do you have your activity sign-up sheet?"

"Yes here it is," Harry said as he handed it over.

"Thank you." Harry's list was then added to his official schedule that he was handed a few moments later. "Okay, here you go Mr. Potter; I have you in Emerald bunk in the Green Section. In this packet are your team assignment and schedule of team activities; your extra workshops and activities; and a list of all activities that do not require sign-ups. Please follow the green flags to your section and you will find your cabin the second on the left. There is also a map in your packet. Please check-in with your councilor in your cabin for the rules and today's schedule. Have a good day."

"You, too." With that Harry left the check-in tent and followed the green flags to his cabin. Harry was delighted that to find that LJ was the councilor assigned to his cabin. After Harry got un-packed and got the Rules Lecture Harry had two hours before lunch so he decided to check out the camp store. He had stayed in the main house during the week except when he was helping Victor out so he hadn't made it to the camp store yet.

The store had paraphernalia from all the pro teams ranging from pens and pins to jerseys; the same for stuff with the camp logo; Quidditch balls and equipment; toys; books; and candy and butterbeer. Harry spent most of his time looking at the books; he found five that were good but after looking through them carefully he decided on getting only two of them. The information in the three he didn't get was also in the two he got. The books were a total of five galleons. He also got two butterbeers and five chocolate frogs. When Harry went to check out he saw a counter that had places for photos and posters that you could get with money or points. When he asked he was informed that pictures were taken throughout the camp of the campers that the campers could buy for souvenirs. The point system was also shortly explained to him; a longer explanation would be given during dinner. Harry paid for his stuff and went back to his cabin. There was only about 15 minutes before lunch would be served so Harry just locked his stuff in his trunk and headed to the dining hall. He had a quick lunch and went back to his bunk. Not many other campers in the green section had arrived yet and none in emerald bunk so Harry pulled out his new books, a chocolate frog, and a butterbeer and got comfortable on his bunk to read his new books. Harry had finished reading the book Victor had given him the previous week and liked the strategies in it so much that he wanted to read about more so the new books that he got did exactly that. One book was on strategies for individual positions written for kids who wanted to improve their game. The second was written for team captains and coaches who wanted help making their team better. Harry spent the time from after lunch to dinner reading the first book. He would greet the other campers as they came in but would go back to reading after introductions were made. An hour before dinner all 8 campers in emerald bunk had arrived so LJ got every ones attention to go over the rules.

"Okay everyone be quite and pay attention, I have to go over the rules here before we head to dinner. First of all my name is LJ I am the councilor for emerald bunk. If you have any problems about any thing you can come to me. If any of the other staff has a problem with you it will be reported to me. So the rules for this cabin are as follows:

Keep your area clean.

Laundry goes in the basket by your bed, if you want it cleaned it goes in your basket.

Keep your stuff locked in your footlocker or nightstand. They are keyed to your wand. If you mess with someone else's stuff you get kicked out of camp.

Clean up after yourself in the bathroom.

Curfew is 10 pm.

Lights out is 11 pm.

No fighting. If you have a problem with some one come to me and we will work it out.

Violation of these rules will result in a warning, 24 hour suspension, or being kicked out of camp. What happens depends on the severity of the violation. Now before we head to dinner are there any questions, general problems, or any issues with another camper in this cabin?"

No one did so LJ lead the group to the dining hall. As they walked LJ explained that for tonight they were all required to sit together but starting with breakfast the next day they could sit where they wanted. They were lead over to the green section and emerald table where they sat down. Once all campers were present Aus stood up from his seat to make his announcements. When the hall had become quite he started.

"Welcome campers to the Quicksilver Quidditch Camp. My name is Austin Quicksilver and all of you can call me Aus. After I make my announcements dinner will be served and after dinner you can all head back to your bunks. So here is it goes. Your cabin councilor has gone over some of the rules before you came here so there are not much more to go over. You should also have a copy of the rules that you signed in you acceptance pack. The first major one is to have good sportsmanship; if you cause problems it may result in you being kicked out. I don't want to have to do that to you but I will. Your actions affect more than just you. There are just enough campers here to fill all the teams if you get kicked out there are no reserves to fill your spot and it will leave your team short a player which is very unfair to them and the teams that they will play. The second is no using your wand on others during unapproved times. There is a dueling composition here; if you want to practice use the designated practice areas and times for that. There are also workshops and activities for you that will require you to use your wand. Remember safety will always come first here. The third is being respectful of everyone here. Also please leave the pros alone; they are here to help you not to sign autographs. There will be a meet and greet on the last day where you can get autographs.

Now we have a point system here where you can you can use your points to buy merchandise from the camp store. You earn points by having good sportsmanship, helping your fellow campers out, doing well during workshops and activities, and during games. When you earn a point you will get one of these coins, there are several different colors, the colors are just for us to use to keep track of who you got the points from. The number on them indicates how many points they are worth. You can trade in ten single point coins for one ten point coin so that you don't have to carry around a lot of coins; just bring your coins to the camp store and you can exchange them there. In your night stand you should find a pouch which is keyed to your wand; you can keep your point coins in there.

Last but not least is mail. You can find mail boxes at the back of the hall for out going mail just find the one that pertains to where you are sending your mail and put it in the box. In coming mail will be given to you by your cabin councilor each day; it is up to them when they will give it out. Now let's eat."

After dinner the campers went back to their cabins. The boys in Harry's cabin got to know each other better and talked about what positions they played and what they hoped to learn at camp. Soon it was time for lights out.


End file.
